Danny Phantom, The Movie
by wolffeather
Summary: A parody of Superman the movie. The one with Christorpher Reeves. DS.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Parody of the first Superman movie. The one with Christopher Reeve. DS.

Disclaimer: I do not own Superman or Danny phantom. Evil…I mean lucky…lucky people do.

Danny Phantom, the Movie

Chapter one

Ghost Zone

1970 in human years.

In a separate part of the Ghost Zone, a green and black alternate dimension, was a place where human-like beings lived among ghosts. These humans didn't know much of the "real world", or the sun, or anything besides their residence in the Ghost Zone. They believed themselves superior, however.

These creatures weren't actually humans, but they looked exactly like them. Many believed them to be half ghost, because of one individual who decided that he _was_ a human. He had believed this so much, it was said, that he became one. Two rings formed around the man's waist, split, and traveled up over his head and down to below his feet. His ghostly glow disappeared, and his white hair became black.

The man's name was Jor'ek.

He was the only one of the Ghost-humans to ever become a human.

He soon found out how to change between human and ghost. He attempted to give all Ghost-humans the power to do so. It was one reason Jor'ek became a scientist.

But during his research, Jor'ek has noticed something else….

He has found out that the Ghost-Human's home is dying.

---

"No. I'm sorry, Jor'ek, but the decision of the Elders is unanimous," he was told by one of the elders of the Ghost-Human's land, Krypton.

"But you can't ignore these facts!" he argued, gesturing toward a screen with many symbols on it "It's suicide!" he continues. "Worse than that, it's genocide."

"Be warned. This tone of yours approaches insolence."

Jor'ek gulped. He did not want to upset the Elders. He began talking again, but in a much more polite tone, "My friends, I am not a rash, impulsive person. I'm not given to wild, unsupported statements. We must evacuate this realm immediately!"

"You are one of Krypton's greatest scientists Jor'ek-"

"Then-?"

"But so is Vond-El."

A silver haired Ghost-human stepped forward. "Thank you," he said to the Elder, then turning to Jor'ek he said, "And it isn't that we question your data. The facts are undeniable. It's your conclusions we find insupportable"

Jor'ek looked worried. If no one was going to believe him…

"I tell you this realm will implode in thirty days!"

"And I tell you that Krypton is simply shifting its orbit." For as it was, the realms of the Ghost Zone shifted around and orbited others.

"You ask me to stand by while every man, woman, and child are destroyed," said Jor'ek.

"We warn you Jor'ek. This is insubordination," said the second Elder.

"The matter is closed," said the first. There was a pause, then he asked, "Do you agree?" There was another silence. Jor'ek didn't answer. "Do you defy the council?"

"I have sworn to uphold the laws of Krypton," said Jor'ek bitterly.

"This discussion is terminated. The decision of the council is final. You will cease pursuing this matter. Any attempt by you to continue, to create a climate of fear and panic among the populace, will be deemed an act of insurrection!" continued the first Elder.

Jor'ek decided to speak up, "And if I don't obey?"

"Jor'ek, be reasonable," said the second, in a sad tone.

"If I don't?"

"You will be banished to endless imprisonment in the Phantom Zone - the eternal prison you yourself created."

The Phantom Zone was actually another realm of the Ghost Zone. What it was, no one new. The ones who did…were in it. And Jor'ek himself, who had created it.

Phantom Zone villains include: the great hunter Skulker, the technology-stealing Technus, the guitar wielding and flame-haired Ember, and the bi-polar Lunch Lady.

"As an irredeemable criminal? You compare me to them?"

"If you persist, you leave us no choice," answered Elder one.

"Will you abide by the Council's opinion?" asked the second.

Jor'ek's answer was soft. "I have heard your decision."

"Will you abide by the Council's opinion?" he repeated.

"Neither my wife nor I will attempt to leave Krypton," said the white haired Ghost-human firmly.

---

Later, if it was hours or days the man couldn't tell any longer, in Jor'ek's personal home lab, there were different scientific instruments around, and a large computer screen on one wall. There was also an odd, crystal-like machine in the middle of the room. Lara, Jor'ek's wife, came into the room and watched as her husband continued to put even move crystals into and on the machine.

Noticing her entry, he turned and began to explain, "I have programmed the memory cells with answers to the problems he will face."

Lara didn't look impressed.

Jor'ek continued.

"It's the only logical conclusion. If he remains here, he'll be as dead as..."

"-as we will be," she finished for him, walking closer.

"Lara, please…"

"But why Real-world, Jor'ek? They're practically animals."

"They're primitive, Lara, not animals."

Lara moved closer. "A million years behind us." She then looked sadly at the machine. "He's only a baby."

Jor'ek hugged his wife in a comforting manner. "Their atmosphere will sustain him. He will look like one of them."

"He'll be weightless."

"In his ghost form, yes. But there's nothing else we can do, no where else for him to go." He continued, trying to see the good, "Earth is the least of evils. On Earth, his lighter gravity will render him almost weightless - that can't be helped. But with his denser molecular structure, he will also be strong. With his abilities, he can move through anything, move invisibly."

"He'll be odd…different. He's a ghost, Jor'ek."

---

The elder's stood and listened to a military officer, as the meeting seemed to still be in session.

"Energy input to Jor'ek's personal quarters is now in excess."

"Are you absolutely certain?" asked the first Elder.

"We were inspecting an energy shortage in his sector. Data received indicates that the loss is due to a miss-use of energy," the military officer answered.

"Then you must investigate..." said the first Elder reluctantly.

"And if the investigation proves positive?" asked the second Elder.

Before anyone answered, the window split in a spider web pattern. Ignoring it, the group continued.

"Then we will have to banish Jor'ek to the Phantom Zone..." the first answered sadly.

---

Back in Jor'ek's lab, he has started to finish the machine in the middle of the room. It has taken a deltoid shape.

Jor'ek turned to his wife, "Lara, there isn't much time."

Lara turned away from him.

"You see...You still have some vestiges of primitive...what is the word they used to say?"

"'Feelings'?"

"You've been doing some research in the archives," he observed.

"I want to know what my child is going to face."

"Then you have on of those 'feelings'. It was called: 'love'."

A sudden tremor produces an ominous creaking sound, growing louder. Now a large crack appears in the wall. Instinctively, Lara runs to her husband's arm for safety. Then, at the last second, she overcomes this weakness and steps back from him.

"And you? Don't you feel something?" she asked him.

Jor'ek turned away from her, unable to admit the emotion he feels

----

Three Military Men descend a long glass-enclosed walkway to an awaiting land vehicle hovering above the ground. As they take their seats, the vehicle moves quickly along the glass street approaching a tall structure with crowds of people busily rushing by. A tremor shakes the ground and a thin fissure appears on the side of a building, visible to all. No one pays any attention to this as the land vehicle continues on.

---

Lara lifted a small baby gently out of its bed in the nursery. She then stepped into the elevator.

---

There is a police vehicle flying through the air.

---

The baby Lara had earlier was now in the opened machine Jor'ek had been working on. Lara stepped back, looking for all the Ghost-zone wanting to just hold onto her son. But she let Jor'ek step forward.

"Now, Kor'ek," Jor'ek addressed his son, "remember that trick I showed you? Mirror Daddy, okay?" he said, and then changed into his human form.

Kor'ek squeaked slightly, but copied his dad so the little hair he had turned black and his green eyes turned blue.

"Good boy, Kor'ek."

Jor'ek closed the machine. The baby vanished from sight. After he pressed many control buttons, the machine put itself into another, larger deltoid object. This one resembled a spacecraft.

"There is a portal not far from here. The calculations are set; he will fly through the portal and into the human's world."

More things cracked and broke as Jor'ek attempted to get his spacecraft functional.

---

An officer outside of Jor'ek's home was approaching the door. He never even made it there as a large crack caused an iceberg-like crystal to fall upon him and his vehicle…

---

The lab started to shake and crack. Lara stumbled, Jor'ek fought to stay on his feet.

There was large break beginning between the scientist and the control panel. As it threatened to separate the two, the Ghost-man jumped across it before it got to hard to handle.

With the last move Jor'ek might ever make, he pressed the button that sent his son and craft to take off into the Ghost Zone.

The craft sped away, the baby inside completely safe, while the world it left behind crumbled.

---

The villains of the Phantom Zone saw this craft. They also saw Krypton being destroyed. Oh, the irony. They were safer in the Phantom Zone.

---

A/N: Woo, that was a long first chapter for me. I'm skipping the part where "Jor-El" tells Clark-baby a bunch of things. It didn't make any sense to me.


	2. Chapter 2

I GOT A MESSED UP SCRIPT!

I found a real one. Somewhere in the middle of writing this. So it's a little confused, and I started to make up stuff like I should have been doing…

Chapter Two

Real World

1973

Jack and Maddie Fenton, married, drove down the long Kansas rode in their pick-up truck. They were returning home from the city.

"Think about it honey," said Mr. Fenton as he tapped the wheel, "Imagine if ghosts did exist. We could-"

"-create a portal to visit and study them," finished Mrs. Fenton in a tone that said that she had heard this many times, but was still amused when her husband said it.

The two continued to talk, not yet noticing the odd thing off to the side in the corn fields.

---

The implosion of Krypton did not suck the craft back into it. The craft took the baby into a large portal that separated the Ghost Zone and the "Real" world. As the craft flew out of it, it disappeared, reappearing somewhere in Tokyo and inside another realm of the Ghost-Zone. Natural portals tended to do that.

Three years passed between launch and destination.

As the craft zoomed over bright golden corn fields, it crossed paths with a pick-up truck.

Jack veered off as the commit, as it looked like as it went, passed the road. He stopped, and whatever it was crash-landed to their left.

"Are you okay, Maddie?"

"I'm fine, Jack. Are you okay? Your heart…"

"I'm okay."

"You sure? The doctor told you about your heart."

"I'm okay."

"What was that?"

Jack opened his door. "Let's go see."

The machine landed, and the door opened by itself. Kor'ek pulled himself out, curious that he could do so, and began to wander away from the machine.

Jack and Maddie discovered the craft only seconds after the Ghost-tot in human form had disappeared from it. It wasn't that far from the road, only steps. Before they could get close enough to touch it or anything, they seemed to notice someone was behind them…

They turned, and were completely surprised to find a naked three-year-old boy with black hair and blue eyes standing in the middle of the road, looking at them with a curious and kind face.

Maddie took her jacket off and was about to go up to the boy and put it around him.

Suddenly another car sped down the road, _into_ the boy.

Maddie screamed. The car continued on its way like nothing had happened. The couple couldn't figure out where the boy's body had gone. When he reappeared right in the spot he had been in. Completely unharmed. He seemed to have turned invisible, and maybe intangible, and not given it a second thought.

This time the woman did wrap her jacket around the boy and lifted him up. He smiled. Maddie smiled back at him.

Jack new that look in his wife's eyes. "No, we can't keep him, Maddie."

"He needs someone to take care of him, Jack."

"He's got to have parents," answered Jack.

Maddie nodded toward the machine, and then making a reference to his recent display of power, "Where, the Ghost-Zone?" She hugged the boy.

"Maddie…" he said, although it was obvious he was starting to cave. Then he said, "He's not Jazz."

Maddie sniffed involuntarily. Her daughter of three years had died two years ago from a disease. She would have been five now.

"Anyone else will make him out to be a freak," she finally answered.

"What're we going to call him?"

"Danny. After my father."

"Danny Fenton."

---

1980

"It's done."

Ten year old Danny Fenton looked up at his father. He couldn't really hang out in the lab without his father showing him some invention that didn't work. And the man had a new one every few days. "What's done Dad?"

"The Ghost-Zone Portal!" exclaimed Jack proudly, waving his arm over a large metal hole in the wall.

"Does it work, Dad?"

He paused. Then, "It will."

"I thought it was done?"

Jack looked at the machine closely. "I think I forgot something…Dan, be a good boy and fetch me the screwdriver. It's upstairs in the living room."

Danny rose from the stool he had been sitting on, smiled at Jack, before floating up toward—and phasing through—the ceiling.

Jack shook his head. "That's m'boy." He glanced at the unfinished metallic Portal behind him. "Sort of."

Danny accidentally flew past the living room, past his own room, and through the ceiling. He was about to go back, when he saw a fast-flying bird go past. Distracted, the boy raced it.

Danny knew he was odd. He could fly and phase through things and turn invisible. His parents knew too. He knew his parents loved him; they would never hunt him like they did other creatures with similar powers. Like other ghosts.

An eight year old girl, down on the ground below, pulled at her mother's sleeve. "Mom, mom!"

Danny realized he was in clear view, flying. He wasn't supposed to. Eyes wide, Danny turned invisible and started back home.

"What is it, Sammy dear?" asked the girl's mother.

"There was a boy; he was flying with the bird! Higher than it!"

After a glance at the sky, "Sammykins, are you making up stories again?"

"I saw him, I swear!"

The woman sighed, defeated. "That's nice, dear."

Danny returned to the lab and gave his father the screwdriver that had been with the two action figures of Jack Fenton and a green ghost.

"Err…" began Jack, taking the screwdriver, "I think you, me, and Mom need to have a talk, son. Do you mind getting her too?"

With Maddie, Jack, and Danny all in the lab, Jack began the discussion.

"Danny, that stunt you just pulled, you don't do it in school, do you?"

Danny looked uncomfortable. He didn't like talking about his powers. "No. I'd never break a promise."

Maddie nodded, "You're a good son, no mother could ask for better. It's just that…"

Danny's gaze fell to the ground. "I'm different," he finished for her.

His adopted mother looked concerned. "Oh, Danny, that wasn't what I—"

"What your mother means, Son, is that she doesn't want anyone to think you're special."

"I bless the day you came to us. You know that. But some people wouldn't understand," continued Maddie.

Danny smiled comfortingly. "Don't worry, Mom, I know."

"And besides your father," Mrs. Fenton smiled to show she was partly joking, "we Fentons aren't showoffs."

---

1985

Valerie picked up the megaphone she had been using with her cheerleading squad. She handed it to Danny, who had "Equipment Manager" written on his back. "Thanks Valerie, but I'll get it, it's my job."

Danny wanted, more than anything in his junior year, to join the football team. But with his powers his parents forbade him. It was just too hard. But he wanted to be on the team still.

Valerie smiled, and said, "You know, Danny? I think you're the nicest boy in Casper High."

Danny smiled back, shyly. "Like I said, it's...my job…as Equipment Manager, you know."

"No, I mean it. Look, some of us are going to the Nasty Burger. You wanna come?"

"Uh, yeah, I'd like that a—"

"Fen-toad won't be able to make it, Val," said Dash, running up behind Danny from the football field. His "05" on his uniform basically mocked Danny. "He's still got a lot of work to do," finished the football player.

"What do you mean? I finished stacking…" Dan didn't finish, turning to see the helmets and such he had stacked neatly spread around the grass and benches. He turned back to Dash and Valerie. This wasn't the first time Dash had done something like that. His quick temper was cooled fast, although his eyes had flashed green momentarily, no one had noticed. "I guess not then," he said, "sorry Valerie."

Dash and Valerie both got into the convertible driven by another cheerleader, this one Danny recognized as Paullina. She was the only one of the group that could drive.

Left completely alone on the football field, Danny sighed. That Dash made him so angry sometimes.

Looking around at the objects he had to pick up, he spotted a stray football. In his mind it morphed into Dash's head, mocking him. Danny conjured up green energy, and then shot it at the football, making it blow up.

Turning back to the rest of the mess, Danny decided he wanted to done now. He did it, as fast as he could, without his feet touching the ground. Then he got flew into the air, and flew home, working out all anger while flying.

Although, there was something else he could do…

Coming out of the car, Dash, Valerie, Paullina, and the a few other cheerleaders and football player who were in the same car found Danny outside the front wall of the Nasty Burger, leaning against it.

"How the hell did you get here before us?" asked Dash, annoyed.

"I flew," answered Danny honestly.

"I told you he was a freak," laughed the football player. The group went into the restaurant

Danny smirked, satisfied, and flew into the air once more (invisibly).

---

"Been showing off, have you son?" asked Mr. Fenton. He had greeted his son in front of the house.

"I don't mean...to show off, Dad. It's just that..."

"You got all these amazing things you can do and sometimes you think you'll lose your mind if you don't let other people know," finished Jack, understanding completely despite his usually blabbering. He began walking past his son to get the mail from the mail box.

Danny followed. "I could score a touchdown every time I played. Every time, Dad. Is it showing off for a person to do what he's capable of? Is a bird showing off when it flies?" When he got no response, Danny continued, "I'm sorry, Dad. I know I made a promise, but I just don't think I can handle it anymore."

"Look, Dan," began Jack as Danny turned away from him, "you're special. And we, your mother and I, thought they'd take you away from us. You're here for a reason, I guess, and I doubt that reason is to make touchdowns."

Danny turned back and nodded. Yeah, he understood.

"Now get me that lawn mower."

The fifteen-year-old smiled and ran toward the garage. Just about there, he heard his father gasp. Turning back, he saw Jack put a hand to his chest and stumble to his knees.

"Dad!"

Maddie came out of the door at this moment, having heard Danny's scream. "Jack!" She ran up to her husband. "Jack! Jack are you okay!"

---

Maddie, in a black jumpsuit, stood above a grave. The body and casket had already been lowered, and she couldn't keep herself from crying.

Her husband was dead.

Danny stood behind Mrs. Fenton. He was not crying, not any longer, and had a grim look on his face. He looked at his shoes and said to himself, "All these powers and I couldn't save him…"

---

1988

Maddie sat on the floor of the lab, holding in her hand a glowing white crystal. Her tears were visible in the green glow of the now-working Ghost Portal.

"Mom?"

Maddie didn't turn toward the voice coming from the stairs. She pulled the crystal closer to her.

"Mom, it's late. What are you doing?"

"I knew the day would come…" she said.

"What do you mean?" asked eighteen-year-old Danny.

The woman got up from the floor and turned to her son, holding up the crystal to him. "I knew you'd need to go one day." She gestured toward the portal. "Somewhere in there I believe."

"You finished the portal?"

Maddie smiled sadly, "Your father wanted me to." With a glance toward the object in her hands, she put it into Danny's arms. "Here, it's time for you to go."

He looked down at the crystal; it felt magnetized toward the portal. "It looks like you're right."

Mrs. Fenton hugged him tightly. "Be careful."

"Always."

He took a step away from her, and then plunged into the portal.

---

It had taken an hour, maybe less, but the crystal had finally gone out of his hands and created a door. This door was much like the other doors in this odd realm, but he entered it.

Inside, our soon-to-be hero found a crystal-like environment; one that seemed oddly familiar to the ghost-boy.

There was a platform that Danny felt he must go to. And he stood there all of two seconds before a large screen came out of the odd ceiling, and showed a man in his thirties with white hair and green eyes.

"My son, you do not remember me. I am Jor'ek. I am ... your father. By now you will have reached your eighteenth year of time as it is measured on earth. By that same reckoning I will have been dead for many thousands of your years. The knowledge that I have of, matters physical and historic I have given to you fully on your voyage to your new home. These are important matters, to be, sure, but still matters of mere fact. There are questions to be asked and it is time for you to do so. Here in this Fortress of Solitude we shall try to find the answers together. How does a Good man live? What is virtue'? When does a man's obligation to those around him exceed his obligation to himself'? These are not simple questions - even on Krypton there is no precise science which provides us with the answers. I can only tell you what I myself believe. To this end, I have tried to anticipate your questions, and in -the order of their importance to you." There was a pause before, "Speak."

"Who….am I?" Danny asked finally.

"Your name is Kor'ek. You are the only survivor of the Ghost Zone Realm Krypton. Even though you have been raised as a human being, you are not one of them. Not completely, my son. You have great powers, only some of which you have, as yet, discovered." Danny didn't say anything, his mind swirling with odd thoughts as he tried to comprehend.

"Your mother, Lara, had put a black and white blanket in your craft. It resembles the darkness and good in the universe. You are part of the good…"

Danny listened intently as the face of his birth-father continued what sounded like a long speech…

---

I AM SO SORRY FOR KILLING OFF JAZZ!

-hides from Jazz fans-

Anyway, I did all of Super Danny's childhood...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Re-read the phantom zone villains in the first chap, I fixed them.

And…for Super Danny's Metropolis life. Woof.

Chapter 3

2000

"Here it is, the Daily Globe," said the taxi driver.

Danny Fenton, 30, paid the man and got out of the taxi, saying polite excuses to anyone who bumped into him on the way into the building.

---

Sam Manson, 28, typed vigorously onto the keyboard of her computer. She was a reporter for the Daily Globe, and she had a story in mind. Unfortunately the spell check of her Microsoft Word had some sort of glitch, so it didn't work. And she couldn't spell very well.

This was the same girl who had seen Danny flying through the air at eight-years-old.

"How do you spell 'massacre'?" she asked, waiting for anyone else in the room to answer.

She looked behind her just as Tucker Foley snapped a picture of her. Tucker grinned, knowing it annoyed Sam to be taken a picture of.

Tucker was only a teenager, a cub reporter for the Daily Globe. He idolized Sam, and wanted to be like her. Also she was fun to annoy.

He rose from his seat and walked up to see what she was typing. "What're you writing, Sam?"

"An Ode to Spring," she answered as she continued to type. "One or two 'Ts' in bloodletting?"

"Two."

Sam finished typing, saved, and printed her work. The second it came out of the printer she got up and walked toward the office at the end of the room. The glass door had the words "Perry Lancer" on it.

Tucker followed a little, "Wow, Sam, how can you come up with such great stories?"

"A good reporter doesn't get the great stories, Tuck. A good reporter makes them great."

She knocked on the door, and entered without waiting for anyone to say she could enter.

"Here's the story on that East 19th Street murder spree. Page one with a banner headline seems about right to me," said Sam, waving the papers into the air as she entered.

"Why should today be any different?" said Lancer, as Sam would come in everyday saying more or less the same thing. He was struggling with a bottle of coke as he talked. "Danny Fenton, say hi to Sam Manson." He waved his hand to her right.

Sam turned to her right. She hadn't even noticed that there had been another person in the room. Sitting in a chair against the wall was a man about thirty years old, with black hair and blue eyes. He wore a suit.

Danny smiled, rose, and extended a hand. "Hello Sam."

"Hi there," she said without shaking his hand. She looked back to Lancer. Lancer was walking around to the front of his desk, still trying to open the bottle. "Believe me, Chief, it's got everything. violence, the ethnic angle..."

"So does a lady wrestler with a foreign accent," said Lancer, distracted. He turned to Danny, "Open this for me, will you?"

"Yes sir," said Danny, taking the bottle.

Sam continued, "Chief, this could be the basis for a whole series of articles – 'Making sense of senseless killings', you know? We get psychiatrists…" seeing Danny also struggling with the coke bottle, she took it and hit the cap against the arm of the chair he had sat in and continued to talk, "...sociologists, interviews with the families..."

"Manson, you're pushing a pile of rinky-dink tabloid crap. The Daily Globe has a tradition to ..."

Danny struggled slightly until the coke bottle opened, but then it fizzed over and wet his pant leg. Lancer stopped talking as both he and Sam looked to Danny. He noticed them and winced shyly.

Sam couldn't help but smiles at it, it was somewhat funny. But she sympathized.

"I'm sorry; I didn't shake it up on purpose."

Danny nodded and said nicely, "Of course you didn't, Sam. Why would anyone want a total stranger look like a fool?"

Sam looked at Danny as he smiled at her, not sure what he meant by that. Lancer took back the bottle from him and said, "What are you standing there for, Foley?" said Lancer. Tucker was standing right outside the doors. "Get Mr. Fenton here a towel, and make mine black with two sugars."

"Right sir," said Tucker. He left.

"Sam, take Fenton out there and introduce him around," said Lancer, "He's coming to work for the paper. I'm putting him on the city beat," he continued while pushing both Dan and Sam out the glass doors.

"Wait," said Sam, turning and going back inside the room. "My…beat?" she asked unhappily, her smile gone.

"The competition will do wonders for you. Listen. Not only does this guy show proper respect for his editor-in-chief, not only does he have a snappy, punchy prose style, but I swear to you that after forty years in the business he is the fastest typist I have ever seen."

Sam stared back at Danny again. His sincere expression hadn't changed as Sam and Lancer came back out of the room again. "I'm sure I can learn a lot from you." As the two reporters started to walk away, he seemed to remember something and went back through the doors. "Oh, Mister Lancer, could you arrange for half my salary to be sent on a weekly basis to this address?" he handed him a paper from his pocket.

"Your bookie?" said Sam turning once again when she noticed Danny had.

"My what?" Dan asked.

She raised her eyebrow, "Don't tell me. He sends a check every week to his dear grey-haired old mother," she said sarcastically.

"She's silver haired, actually," he said, seeming to ignore Sam's sarcastic tone.

The reporter stared at him, stunned. He actually sent his mother money. Where could you find people like that in today's society? "Anymore like you where you came from?" she asked.

"Not really, no."

---

Later, after work was done, as Sam as started to walk out of the elevator on the first floor of the Daily Globe Danny came up behind her and walked next to her. "Hi Sam."

"Oh, hi Danny. How was your first day?"

"Frankly the hours were somewhat longer than I expected, Sam, but then... meeting you and Tucker and Mr. Lancer - on the whole I think it's been swell."

"'Swell'?" she said. She stopped walking and Danny stopped also and looked back at her questioningly. "You know, Danny, there are very few people left in the world these days who sound comfortable saying that word." She paused and said "Swell" again as if in experimentation.

"Really? Comes sort of naturally to me."

Sam shook her head. Boy, Danny was weird. She went first through the revolving door and Danny attempted to go in the same part as her by mistake. "Danny," she complained as they got stuck for a second. He then got out so she could go past first.

Walking down the street together, they heard a voice coming from the ally to their left: "All right. Freeze. The both of you."

They looked around for help when they saw it was a mugger with a gun. No one would help them. No one even gave them a second look.

"Get in here. C'mon, I haven't got all day!"

"Better d-do as he s-says, Sam," said Danny nervously.

Soon Danny and Sam had their backs up against the wall with the mugger pointing his gun at them. The male reporter seemed very scared, while Sam looked annoyed.

"Listen, Mister. I realize times are tough for some these days, but…this isn't the answer. You can't solve society's problems with a gun," said Dan, trying to talk his way out of this.

The mugger blinked. What?

Sam looked at Danny disbelievingly.

"You know something, buddy? You're right I'm turning over a new leaf."

"Great," said Dan.

"After I rip off this lady's purse." He now pointed the gun at Sam, "C'mon, give it here."

"D-do what he says, s-Sam."

Sam took the purse off of her shoulder and slowly took it toward the mugger. Then she dropped it.

"Sam? What are you doing?" his voice cracked.

The mugger looked angry, but he bent over to pick it up. When he was far enough, Sam kicked him in the face. The man fell backwards. When he hit the ground he hit the trigger, although whether it was accidentally or on purpose was not clear.

Sam screamed and closed her eyes.

Danny quickly put his hand on her shoulder and Sam became intangible just as the bullet flew into the wall. It fell to the ground. With the mugger knocked out, and Sam safe, Danny fell backwards and seemed to faint.

Sam opened her eyes. Where'd the bullet—Danny! He shot Danny!

She slapped his face and shook him slightly. Danny looked up, "Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…yeah, I must have fainted."

"Fainted? That's swell," she said sarcastically, but seemed glad that he was okay. She started to walk out of the alley.

Danny picked up Sam's purse off the floor. She was looking away and he accidentally turned it invisible, and saw the contents. He walked up to her and gave her the purse. "Really, Sam. Supposing that man had shot you? Is it worth risking your life over ten dollars, two credit cards, a hairbrush, and a lipstick? I mean..."

Sam stopped walking. "How did you know that?" she looked at him oddly.

"Know what?" he asked.

"You just described the exact contents of my purse…" she looked inside her bag.

"Really?" she showed him the inside. "Wild guess?" he smiled and kept walking.

Sam just watched him with a strange look on her face.

---

I needed to get a chap out…so here it is. SOMEONE REVIEW

And an A/N: I know Danny says Sam's name a lot, but I noticed Clark says Lois's a lot.

And sorry if this chap is short, I didn't mean it to if it is.


	4. Announcement

Alert!

I really like this story, and I was thinking of continuing.

But I can't without a script of the movie.

So if anyone wants this story to go anywhere, it would be really helpful if you guys can give me a link to an accurate script. I can't find the one I was using, and my computer died and lost the document a while ago (which if why I wasn't continuing.)


End file.
